Question: Determine the value of the following complex number power. Your answer will be plotted in orange. $ ({ e^{\pi i / 12}}) ^ {8} $
Explanation: Since $(a ^ b) ^ c = a ^ {b \cdot c}$ $ ({ e^{\pi i / 12}}) ^ {8} = e ^ {8 \cdot (\pi i / 12)} $ The angle of the result is $8 \cdot \frac{1}{12}\pi$ , which is $\frac{2}{3}\pi$ Our result is $ e^{2\pi i / 3}$.